Rumble in the Jungle Zone!
|written by=Riku Sanjo |directed by=Yoko Ikeda |chief animation director=Akihiro Asanuma |art=Yoshiyuki Shikano |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 7, 2010 (En:) March 2, 2014 |continuity= }} In which an epic team-up is made, to no avail. AxeKnightmon always wins. Synopsis As heals , Nene and pursue the light that took , who is healed by the Jungle Zone's guardian, . Outside the sanctuary, the group is unable to get into the sacred ground, so Lilamon decides to help them by having Jeremy and Angie do a dance ritual called the "Dance of True Heart" which will open the gateway, though they are reluctant to do so since the dance is embarrassing. Mikey goes after Christopher and ends up drawing him, , and back to the ruins. In front of a crowd of Digimon, Jeremy and Angie end up doing the Dance, to the jubilation of the local Digimon; meanwhile, a few Fusion Fighters Digimon stand in the trees, mortified. Meanwhile, appears near the presence of Lord Bagra and asks him to remove the seal on his sword. and get contact from that he is leading an army of GranKuwagamon to go after the Fusion Fighters. Jeremy and Angie's performance ends up attracting the attention of Deckerdramon who opens the gateway and creates a bridge of light. Just then, and detect Kongoumon's army approaching. Beelzemon, , the , and stay behind to help Lilamon fend off the Bagra Army as the others enter the Sanctuary. Christopher follows right behind Mikey as do and the . Nene and AxeKnightmon appear before Deckerdramon in an attempt to recruit him and gain the Jungle Zone's Code Crown, though Deckerdramon rejects AxeKnightmon for his lack of heart. The Fusion Fighters arrive as well and form in order to fight AxeKnightmon, while Christopher fields . AxeKnightmon reveals that he is actually a DigiFuse of , who controls the fusion, and ally , who successfully holds off both goes. Nene then tries again to get Deckerdramon to join up with her. Mikey tries to reason with Nene, only for her to explain that she will do anything to bring her brother home. Christopher rejects her reliance on AxeKnightmon and responds with his own conviction, which spurs Deckerdramon to action. He entrusts the Jungle Zone to Stingmon and joins Blue Flare, granting its leader the Zone's Code Crown. Nene retreats to another Zone under the combined assault of MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon, with Christopher in pursuit. The Fusion Fighters leave the Sanctuary and wipe out the Bagra Army invaders. The next day, the Fusion Fighters leave for the next Zone, only for a dark energy to ensnare Mikey, separate him from his Fusion Loader, and pull him through the portal. Featured characters (21) *Kunemon (23) *Kokuwamon (23) |c5= * (10) * (21) *Woodmon (23) *Roachmon (23) |c6= * (1) * (7) *MegaKabuterimon (Red) (13) |c7= * (38) *'GranKuwagamon' (40) |c8= *Honeybeemon (23) *'Kongoumon' (39) |c10= * (1) * (3) * (4) * (9) *' ' (11) * (14) * (15) * (17) * (18) * (18) * (20) * (28) * (29) * (31) *'' '' (32) * (33) * (33) * (35) * (36) * (37) * (41) * (42) * (43) * (44) *' ' (45) *' ' (45) * (47) *' ' (48) * (52) * (53) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X3 |added3=+ , Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=15 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon |added4=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon |DIGIMON4narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X3 |added3=+ , Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=15 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Ballistamon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon |DIGIMON4narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X3 |added3=+ , Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=15 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Dorulumon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon |DIGIMON4narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |episodeorder4=15 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Starmon (2010 anime) |customname5=Starmon |added5=+ , Pickmons }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon X3, |episodeorder3=13 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Beelzemon (Starmons) |customimage4=6-19 Beelzemon (Starmons).png |added4=(w/ , ) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |DIGIMON4new=yes |episodeorder4=15 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Pickmon (Silver) |customname5=Silver Pickmons |added5=+ , }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |DIGIMON2new=yes |episodeorder2=15 |arrow12=r |DIGIMON3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) |customname1=Beelzemon |added3=+ , Pickmons }} Quotes Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Gepolter in der Dschungelzone